rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Facility Chaos (Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin vs Mr. Armstrong)
Another Chapter of Legends unite! (The gunship that had Yusei and Rex Goodwin arrived at the old prison zone once they got off, Yusei's troopers, the star Accelerators, open the doors to the prison while keeping an eye out for Shadow Grunts) Yusei: This place almost reminds me of the facility Rex: Yes I agree with you, this place does bring back unpleasant memories Captain Star spark: General Yusei, my men have detected a lot of inmates from the cells, they may have come from your world! (The sliver and white royal guard captain that belonged to Yusei points to all of the inmates cheering for Yusei, there was an infinite number of inmates, half of them were male, the other half were female) Inmate 1: Hey man it's Yusei, he's here to rescue all of us! Female inmate: At last we're going to be free from here! Rex: It seems you have made yourself famous Yusei Yusei: Yeah I have Mr. Armstrong: And it's all because of you Yusei! (Yusei and Rex look ahead and see Armstrong with two shadow troopers by his side) Yusei: Armstrong! Mr. Armstrong: That’s right, I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to me! You got me fired after you humiliated me, but if I defeat you, Shade will award me! Rex Goodwin: Hold it Armstrong, if you wanna duel him, you’ll have to duel me too. Mr. Armstrong: Fine, I needed revenge on you for when you fired me! Yusei: You got fired for abusing your own position! Mr. Armstrong: I enjoy mistreating guards and inmates, I would’ve had that chance with the former queen, if it wasn’t for that spy Miki! Rex Goodwin: The queen’s little sister was too much for you huh? Mr. Armstrong: I’ll make you 2 suffer, and torture the both of you and everyone here! Guards and Inmates: BOO!!! Mr. Armstrong: SHUT UP!!! Yusei: I see you’re still abusive as ever! Mr. Armstrong: Yes I am, and I’ll be sure Sayer doesn’t get the honor to duel you! Yusei: Don’t be so sure, since I used a deck full of random cards last time, I’ll be using my own deck this time. Rex Goodwin: I’ll be sure to help Yusei. (Yusei Fudo, Rex Goodwin, and Mr. Armstrong activated their duel disks) Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover Yusei, Rex, and Armstrong: LET’S DUEL!!! Mr. Armstrong: I’ll go 1st, I summon Iron Chain Repairman in Attack Mode! (A bulbous gray man in overalls carrying a sledgehammer appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: I end my turn with one facedown! Yusei: It’s my turn, 1st I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Yusei drew 2 cards from his deck) Yusei: First up I'm summoning Debris Dragon! (a small Dragon with orange pads was summoned) Yusei: And since I control Debris Dragon, I can summon out Quillbolt Hedgehog, and to finish the trio I'll active the Spell: Double Summon and bring on out Effect Veiler! Mr. Armstrong: So what are you planning to do with those monsters? Yusei: How about I show you Armstrong, I'm much stronger when we last fought! I tune together Quillbolt Hedgehog and Effect Veiler (Effect Velider became a green light as Qullbolt Hedgehog enters the green light) Yusei: I Synchro Summon! Charge Dragon (Unknown to anyone three people appeared to be watching the duel but didn't make any noise) Yusei: Next I'll active the spell: Reincarnation of Hope, by tossing two cards in my hand to the graveyard, Rex can draw two cards later, then I'll end with a facedown your move Rex Rex: Thank you Yusei, I draw! Since you control a monster Armstrong, I can summon Oracle of the Sun (Rex placed the card on his duel disk and out came a priest who wore sun clothing) Rex: Next I summon on out Fire Ant Ascator (A small red ant was summoned next to Oracle of the Sun) Rex: Now prepare yourself Armstrong, because I tune my monsters together! (Fire Ant Ascator became three green lights and Oracle of the Sun went into them) Rex: I Synchro Summon! Sun Dragon Inti (A red sun dragon was summoned to Rex's field) Rex: Now Sun Dragon Inti attack Iron Chain Repairman! (Sun Dragon Inti attacked and destroyed Iron Chain Repairman as Mr. Armstrong’s Life Points dropped down to 2400) Rex: Next I'll active two one for one's to summon out So I summon Guiding Light and the Tuner monster Celestial Swordsman and I shall tune these two monsters together! (Celestial Swordsman became a green light and Guiding light went into it) Rex: I Synchro Summon Celestial Double Star Shaman (A unique angel was summoned to Rex's field) Rex: I'll end my turn with a facedown your turn Armstrong! Mr. Armstrong: I'll make you regret that I draw! I active Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Mr. Armstrong drew 2 cards from his deck) Mr. Armstrong: Next I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Mr. Armstrong banished the top 10 cards from his deck f to draw 2 cards) Mr. Arsmtromy: I activate the Trap: Iron Chain Forge and with this trap card, I can summon out a Iron Chain monster so I choose the Tuner monster, Iron Chain Cactus! (A spiked plant with chain was summoned to the field) Mr. Armstrong: Then I'll summon on Iron Chain Snake Yusei: I think I know what happens next! Mr. Armstrong: Heheh, better believe it scum, because I'm tuning together Iron Chain Cactus with Iron Chain Snake! (Iron Chain Cactus became three green lights and Iron Chain Snake went into it) Mr. Armstrong: I Synchro summon! Iron Chain Dragon! (The dragon made off chain appeared on Armstrong's field) Mr. Armstrong: Don't forget, Iron Chain Dragon gains 200 attack points for every Iron Chain monster in my graveyard! Yusei: And since there are 3 Iron Chain monsters in his graveyard that means- Rex: Iron Chain Dragon's attack rise to 3100! (And Rex was right Iron Chain Dragon's attack rose to 3100) Mr. Armstrong: I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Iron Chain Repairman! (Iron Chain Repairman returned to the field) Mr. Armstrong: Then I activate Cosmic Synchro Mirror, I can Summon a Synchro Monster with the same level ignoring its summoning conditions, since Iron Chain Dragon is a Level 6 monster, I Summon Iron Chain Butcher! (A Butcher Monster in chains appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: Then I activate Double Summon, I can summon a 2nd time, I summon, Iron Chain Coil! (A Coil Monster appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: I tune Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Repairman! (Iron Chain Coil turned into 3 green rings as Iron Chain Repairman turned into 4 motes that surrounded the green rings, then the motes turned into a bright pillar) Mr. Armstrong: I Synchro Summon! Iron Chain Falcon! (A Falcon in chains appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: Now I activate Card of Sanctity, it let’s us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Yusei, Rex, and Armstrong drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Mr. Armstrong: Perfect, I got all I need, I activate 3 copies of Ancient Rules, I’m allowed to summon a Level 5 or above Monster, since I’m using 3 copies, I can summon 3 high level monsters, I Summon Iron Chain Blacksmith, Iron Chain Monarch, And Iron Chain Golem! (3 of Mr. Armstrong’s monsters appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: Now I Overlay Iron Chain Blacksmith and Iron Chain Monarch in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Iron Chain Warden! (A Warden in chains appeared on the field with overlay units) Yusei and Rex: Xyz summon!? Mr. Armstrong: Surprised, this is a gift to me from Emperor Shade! Yusei: It’ll take more than that to defeat us! Mr. Armstrong: Then so be it! Now I attack, I’ll start with your poor excuse of a monster Yusei, Iron Chain Dragon attack Charge Dragon! (Rex then notices an action card then turns to Yusei) Rex: Yusei, an action card! Yusei: Thanks! (Yusei grabs the action card in time) Yusei: I play the Action Spell: Evasion, so my monster avoids your attack! Mr. Armstrong: UGH! Nearly had him! I'll have to end my turn! let’s see if you can defeat my 5 most powerful monsters! Yusei: My turn I draw! I summon Junk Synchron (A small orange robot was summoned to Yusei's field) Yusei: Then I active Junk Synchron's ability I can target one level two or lower monster in my graveyard, and summon back to the field so welcome back Quillbolt hedgehog, next I active the special ability of Doppelwarrior in my hand! Since I summoned Quilbolt hedgehog from the graveyard I can summon this card to the field Mr. Armstrong: Is the suppose to scare me? Yusei: No this is! I tune together Debris Dragon, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Doppelwarrior! (Derbris dragon became 4 green lights as the two follow suit) Yusei: I Synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Mr. Armstrong: So what!? my monsters are stronger! Yusei: But not for long! Because now I'm using Celestial Double Star Shaman with Stardust Dragon! Mr. Armstrong: WHAT!? YOU CANNOT USE SYNCHRO MONSTERS TO CREATE NEW SYNCHRO MONSTERS! Yusei: Yes I can! Because this is the power of Accel Synchro! Mr. Armstrong: Accel Synchro!? Yusei: I tune Charge Dragon with Stardust Dragon! (Charge Dragon became three green lights and Stardust flew in creating a brand new monster) Yusei: I Accel Synchro Summon! Shooting Star Dragon (Shooting Star Dragon appeared in it's glory) Yusei: Next I active Shooting Star Dragon's ability I can look at the the five cards in my deck and if they're Tuners monsters Shooting Star Dragons allowed to attack equal the number of Tuner monsters! (Yusei shows the 5 cards from his deck he had a spell and trap but the other three were Tuner monsters Blue Expense Falcon, Mach Synchron and Quickdraw Synchron) Mr. Armstrong: That means his Dragon can attack all of my monsters! Yusei: Shooting Star Dragon attack all of Armstrong's monsters! Falling Star Slam! (Shooting Star Dragon blasted all of Armstrong's monsters just like that and Armstrong's life points went to 1900) Yusei: I place 1 card facedown and I'll end my turn, Rex care to do the honors? Rex: Why of course Yusei (Rex draws his card) Rex: I activate the Spell Card, Celestial Bell Tower! (A humanoid Bell appeared on the field) Rex: After Yusei and I successfully Synchro Summon, we get to draw 1 Card! Mr. Armstrong: So what, you’ll need all the cards you can get if you want to defeat me! Rex: I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards) (Rex banished 6 monsters from his Extra deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Rex Goodwin: Now I activate my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension, now the monsters banish return! (Moon Dragon Quilla, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons, Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon, and Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin returned to the field) Rex Goodwin : Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Sun Dragon Inti, and Moon Dragon Quilla, to Fusion Summon, Sun and Moon Dragon Master! (Rex Goodwin‘s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Mr. Armstrong: I never knew you could Fusion Summon! Rex Goodwin: I’ve improved a whole lot since I joined the Time Brigade, for now, I end my turn. Mr. Armstrong: That’s it? You’re not attacking me? Rex Goodwin: It’s better that Yusei will finish you. Mr. Armstrong: You’ll regret that, I draw, I Summon Iron Chain Snake in Defense Mode! (Mr. Armstrong’s Monster appeared in Defense Mode) Mr. Armstrong: I end my turn! Yusei: It’s my turn, I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 3 cards from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 1 Card! (Yusei banished 3 cards from his Extra Deck facedown and drew 1 Card) Yusei: Now I activate my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension, all monsters I banished return to the field! (Cosmic Blazar Dragon, Shooting Quasar Dragon, and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon returned to the field) Yusei: Now I activate Monster Reborn, I get to bring back a monster, and I choose Iron Chain Warden! (Iron Chain Warden returned on Yusei’s side of the field) Mr. Armstrong: You got some nerve using that card against me! Yusei: I’ll be sure to put it to good use, but 1st, Shooting Star Dragon, attack Iron Chain Snake! (Shooting Star Dragon attacked and destroyed Iron Chain Snake) Yusei: Iron Chain Warden, attack Mr. Armstrong directly and end this duel! (Iron Chain Warden attacked Mr. Armstrong as his Life Points dropped to 0) Inmate 1: He did it! Female Inmate: He beat him! (All the guards and inmates cheered for Yusei as Mr. Armstrong slowly got up) Mr. Armstrong: This isn’t over! Inmate 1: He beat you fair and square, now let us go! Mr. Armstrong: No way, you’re all staying here for the rest of your lives, and you guards will be working here until you die! Rex Goodwin: You’re horrible! Mr. Armstrong: YES I AM!!! ???: THAT’S ENOUGH MR. ARMSTRONG!!! Mr. Armstrong: Who said that!? ???: I did. (then out of nowhere a black shadow grunt who had a royal guard helmet kicked Armstrong in the stomach, then two black more advancer brigade Droids grabbed Armstrong’s arms) Mr. Armstrong: HEY LET ME GO!!! ???: I don’t think so, for the crimes you have done this is your punishment! (then the grunts duel disk glows as Armstrong screams Yusei and Rex cover their and see a card in the guard) Mysterious Grunt: (The Trooper walks over to the card and throws it to Yusei) Here (Yusei catches the card and sees Armstrong screaming his eyes widened in horror) Yusei: Did you turn him into a card!? Mysterious Grunt: Yes, I was doing you all a favor, Wrench, Bouncer let us make our departure! Wrench and Bouncer: Roger, Roger (one of the Commando Droids brought out a portal blaster and opened a purple Portal) Yusei: Wait stop who are you!? (The Grunt didn’t say anything but instead went into the portal) Yusei: Gone (All the inmates were let out of their cells) Yusei: Take the guards and inmates back to HQ. Rex: Where will you go? Yusei: To the abandoned amusement park, Akiza and Misty need my help. (Rex Goodwin nodded as he teleports himself, plus the infinite number of guards, and infinite number of inmates back to HQ, as Yusei teleports himself to the Abandoned Amusement Park) Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts